It is known an electronic apparatus provided with a touch panel type liquid crystal display for carrying out at least one of input and output of information. In view of usability of a user, some installation modes, that is, first, second and third installation modes (will be described later) are prepared in this type of electronic apparatus. The first installation mode is a mode in which an apparatus body of the electronic apparatus is held at a standing posture on a supporting surface. The second installation mode is a mode in which the apparatus body is hung on a wall. The third installation mode is a mode in which the apparatus body is flatly laid on the supporting surface. A supporting device for supporting the apparatus body so that the apparatus body standing on the supporting surface is not fallen is used for the first installation mode. An opening corresponding to a hook provided on the wall is formed for the second installation mode on a back surface of the apparatus body. The back surface of the apparatus body is formed for the third installation mode in a steady form against the supporting surface.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-266087 discloses a telephone capable of selectively taking one of the first to third installation modes. The telephone includes a supporting device for obtaining the first installation mode. The supporting device includes a stand and an arm respectively provided rotatably in the telephone, which can be engaged with each other. The stand abuts on a supporting surface with a rotary angle determined by engagement between the stand and the arm, by which a posture of the telephone in the first installation mode is defined. The stand and the arm can be folded when to obtain the second or the third installation mode, and thus, they are not required to be removed.